Si me amas de verdad¡Demuéstramelo!
by Namine drawing
Summary: Tras revelarse el beso de Jak y Ashelin; Keira decide mudarse a Spargus y Torn ignora a la institutriz de Nueva Villa Refugio. Meses después, Jak se dirige a una misión en Spargus, donde se vuelven a encontrar con ella pero...su actitud no es la misma. ¿Podrás volver a entrar en el corazón que tú mismo lo hiciste pedazos, Jak? - Post. Jak 3. Jak/Keira - Ashelin/Torn
1. Chapter 1

_Hola queridos lectores, cuanto tiempo sin veros: D Os pido disculpas por mi desaparición de estos años pero tuve __muchos problemas en mi vida personal (estudios, trabajos, temas amorosos, familiares, etc.) TT Fueron tantos que me quitaron ganas de escribir durante ese tiempo largo._

_Bueno, a lo más importante ... durante el tiempo que estuve desconectado, mi hermano me dejo jugar con su PS4 y para mi sorpresa me enteré de la triología de Jak y Daxter, la cual me pase el Jak 3 y cuando vi su final ... bueno este fic describe mi opinión de como debían actuar Keira antes de Jak X: Combat Racing :(_

_Y sin mas distracción ... ¡Comencemos con este capitulo! ;P_

_**Advertencias: Los personajes les pertenece a Naughty Dog, pero el drama de esta historia me pertenece a mi: D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Decepción**_

En el palacio de Spargus se estaba celebrando la salvación del mundo por Jak y su fiel compañero Ottsel, Daxter. Los dos héroes se encuentran rodeados por sus amigos felicitándolos por su hazaña mientras que una joven de cabello azul / verde y ojos esmeralda miraba con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo de la infancia, pero sus pensamientos estaban en concentrados en sus sentimientos.

-¿No te acercas a felicitar a Jak ya la ardilla naranja? - Preguntó Torn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-¿Eh? ... Oh no, ahora están rodeados de mucha gente. Además, de qué me da vergüenza ir hacia él ... - Respondió Keira dando un sorbo a su bebida sin mirar al comandante de la Liga de la Libertad.

-¿Es que le quieres abrazar o acaso quieres ... besarlo? - La mira con una sonrisa picara causando que ella comenzara a toser y sonrojarse.- Se nota que estas enamoradas de él y te entiendo, ya que os conocimos desde vuestra infancia.

-Pero tengo miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos ... ¿Y si no me corresponde? ¿Le interesa otra chica? - Dijo Keira preocupada y con tristeza.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo hablas con él ... - En ese momento, Torn mira a la baronesa subiéndose al escenario del trono.- Después de este brindis dirígete a Jak y pídele un momento de privacidad, verás que irá bien.- Le susurro causando que la joven mecánica sonriera mientras le da una palmada en el hombro izquierdo.

Keira se sorprendió por la actitud de Torn, muchos le dijeron que es una persona de pocas palabras, rebelde y que solo estaba interesado por su trabajo ... incluso Jak le contó cómo era Torn cuando se conoció y hacia las misiones en Villa Refugio. Ahora que se lleva conociendo un año descubrió su cara de preocupación por ella, cómo podría estar fuera de su hermana menor y la protección después de que Jak fue desterrado a la Estepa.

También sabía los sentimientos que tiene sobre Ashelin, ¿quién no se atraería por ella? es valiente, seria, sexy, pelirroja, extravagante, independiente ... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del gobernante de Villa Refugio llamando a la atención de toda la gente.

-¡Brindemos por todos aquellos que impidieron la invasión de los cabezachapas y nuestro héroe; Por salvar otra vez nuestra tierra de los oscuros! .- Ashelin mira al rubio / verde, que le sonríe mientras alza la copa.- ¡A su salud, Jak!

Todos brindaron a la salud del mencionado haciendo sonrojara de la vergüenza, la música comenzó a sonar mientras que Daxter contaba una de sus "grandes historias" alrededor de todos haciendo reír a Samos y Sig porque sabían que esas aventuras eran de Jak. Mientras que en otra zona de la sala se verá Keira mirando a su mejor amigo escuchando la historia de su compañero compañero y tomando su bebida.

\- "Es ahora o nunca. ¡Vamos Keira!" - Pensó y tragó su bebida de golpe. Camino hacia Jak con seguridad en sí misma, cuando iba a llamar por su nombre vio que el joven héroe se alejaba dirección al ascenso que lleva fuera de la sala.- "¿A dónde irá ahora?"

Miraba a sus alrededores para dirigirse al ascensor con disimulo. Una vez que llegó a la gran puerta metálica que se abrió y desde la distancia vió al joven guerrero caminando por las calles de las arenas, que están iluminadas por antorchas. La mecánica registrada curiosidad y lo seguido por todo el camino hasta llegar a la costa del mar, donde se puede ver la silueta de una mujer que la reconoció por sus rastras pelirrojas. No comprendió el motivo de que se encontrarán esos dos escondidos de los demás, ya que son buenos amigos o eso creía al ver una escena que recordaría durante su vida.

-Vaya, por un segundo más creí que no hay vendedores.- Dijo Ashelin con una sonrisa pícara mientras el joven héroe se acerca más hacia ella.

\- Después de la adrenalina de la ocasión ... - Comenta Jak tomando de imprevisto por la cintura y acercar sus rostros quedando suavemente ancho.- Volvería a repetirlo ahora mismo.

Se encontraban los dos besándose, aferrándose mutuamente sin percatarse de la presencia de la mecánica, que se dejaba la peli azul / verde escondida detrás de un mercadillo.

-No ... Jak, como ha podido ... - Murmuró para sí misma mientras unas delgadas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas.- Creí ... creí que tú ...

Keira no pudo alcanzar más, decidida a salir corriendo de aquel lugar evitando de llamar la atención de la nueva "pareja". Pero no se dio cuenta hasta que pisó la cola de una pequeña rata canguro, causando que gritara del dolor y saliente corriendo rápidamente haciendo que Jak y Ashelin separen sus labios para dirigir las miradas hacia la ubicación de una joven que sollozaba.

-Keira ... - Balbuceo el héroe shockeado al ser pillado por su amiga de la infancia.- Un momento ... ¡Espera!

-¡KEIRA! - Grito Ashelin al ver que la nombrada se fue corriendo por la ciudad poco luminosa. - ¡Vamos Jak, seguro que se está dirigiendo a la fiesta!

El dúo experimentó con la persecución de la mecánica, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Torn también cambió toda la escena que le dejó una marca de daño y dolor, similar a la que tiene Keira.

_**Continuará ...**_

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capitulo; Espero que os haya gustado y espero volver a tener esa chispa de dejar la intriga ;) Dejen sus reviews, eso me muestra vuestro interés por la continuación de este fic. _

_Saludos a todos y feliz verano :)_

_Dibujo Namine :3_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo. Ha pasado una semana y me alegra que haya gente que se ha pasado a leer mi historia, muchas gracias por darle una pequeña oportunidad :)_

_Bueno, sin más demora...¡demos comienzo con el capítulo dos! _

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: El pacto._**

Jak y Ashelin corrieron por las calles desérticas de la ciudad gritando el nombre de Keira hasta llegar a la gran puerta del palacio, los dos adentraron en el ascensor que dirige a la sala. Para sorpresa de ambos llegaron justo en el momento que Daxter borracho contó la escena que causó que se arrepentirán los dos.

-¡Entonces la querida gobernadora y Jak compartieron un beso! - Dijo el ottsel causando que los espectadores se quedarán boquiabiertos.- Pero no un beso normal ... ¡Fue una ardiente y con lengua!

Sig, Samos y Tess miraron a los dos jóvenes con frialdad y odio. Jak y Ashelin agacharon la cabeza, no sabían cómo explicar ese malentendido que se acaba de formar, sin embargo sabían que Daxter dijo la verdad del beso.

-Cómo os habéis atrevido ... - Susurro Tess seria mientras abanicaba a su pareja que cayó en un profundo sueño.- Si se enteran de esto Keira y Torn...

-¿Keira? - Pregunté Jak exaltado mirando alrededor.- ¿No volvió Keira aquí?

-Al que yo vi que salió afuera fue Torn- Respondió Sig tratando de recordar.- Pero a la pequeña ingeniera no la vi salir ...

Mientras que en una estrecha y oscura calle de Spargus, Keira llorando se despliega en el suelo arenoso apoyada en una pared cortada.

\- "¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Jak?" - Pensaba Keira tapando su rostro con sus manos.- "Te di mi corazón, mi confianza ... lo di todo por ti".

-Keira.- Una voz familiar hizo que la mencionada levantara su vista.

-T-Torn ... - Tartamudeó la chica secándose sus lágrimas tratando de detenerlas, pero le fue en vano.- ¿Q-Qué ... haces a-aquí ...?

Para su sorpresa el hombre se acercó de imprevisto hasta que la rodeó en un abrazo fuerte, al principio ella no entendía pero le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo afecto mientras sollozaba más fuerte en el robusto pecho del comandante. Ambos se sentían sus corazones partidos en pedazos que sabía que este dolor iba a ser difícil de curar, pero podría darse cuenta de consuelo el uno al otro.

Pasaron treintas minutos los dos sentados uno frente al otro en la cual, la mecánica se registró dormida en el pecho de Torn y en su delicado rostro se le ve las marcas de haber llorado durante minutos. La noche comenzó a bajar las temperaturas haciendo que sintiera frío y el tatuaje se aferrara más con la chica mientras saca de su bolsillo el comunicador para revisar la hora, la 1:10 de la madrugada.

-Tranquila Keira, haré que sufran por lo que nos hicimos a ambos.- Susurro rasgado acariciando suavemente el cabello azul / verde de la joven.- Lo juro por los precursores.

En ese mismo momento se escuchó una distancia de la voz de Jak y Ashelin nombrando el el de él y Keira con desesperación, Tornado ir al palacio escondido de los dos guerreros mientras cargaba en su espalda a Keira dormía plácidamente.

-O-

Keira comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y comienza a oír murmullos mientras se incorpora poco a poco.- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en una de las habitaciones de invitados.- Respondió el sabio verde mirando con dulzura a su hija.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos en Spargus- Keira miró su alrededor confundida.- Pero ... ¿co-?

-Convencí a los demás de que se queden solo esta noche.- Interrumpió Sig mirándola con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados.

-Les dije que te encontré en el desierto y un escorpión te enveneno.- Dijo Torn acercándose al pequeño grupo.- Tuve que pintar tu brazo para que pareciera que estuvieras en mal estado.

-Gracias ... -Agradeció la mecánica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La pobre Tess quería ayudar pero le dije que tenía que atender a Daxter- Comentó Samos.

-Y cuando llegaron Jak y Ashelin de la búsqueda tuya y de Torn, se preocuparon de tu estado que hasta Jak se disponía de hacerte compañía en la habitación hoy- Dijo Sig haciendo que la chica agache la cabeza.- Pero le negamos el permiso y se fuera de una habitación a descansar.

-Keira.- Nombró el rasgado mirando a la chica.- Ellos saben toda la situación, del beso….

-Yo ... Yo ... -Tartamudeó Keira comenzando a salir pequeñas lágrimas por sus grandes ojos esmeralda.- N-no puedo ... d-duele ...

En ese mismo instante, su padre la toma de la mano con gentileza llamando así a su atención.- Por ello, Sig y yo llegamos a un acuerdo ...

-El acuerdo es que puedes quedarte a vivir en Spargus, puedes ser nuestro mecánico para nuestros vehículos y ser una gran exploradora.- Continuar con una gran sonrisa de triunfante.- ¡Serías una gran esteparia!

-Pero con la condición de que deberás de fingir ser la hija de Sig en Spargus.- Terminó diciendo Samos con seriedad.

-¿Ser la hija de Sig? ¿La heredera al trono de Spargus? - Preguntaron sorprendidos ambos jóvenes ante ese acuerdo.

-Yo ... - Keira agacho la cabeza analizando la propuesta.- No ... no sé qué hacer ...

**_Continuara ..._**

* * *

Lo sé, ha sido muy corto este capítulo pero para tenerlo en esta semana... :$ Espero que os haya gustado, dejen sus reviews; Sus opiniones serán buenos para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o debo mejorar en algunas cosas y vuestro seguimiento para continuar con las historia :D

¡Nos veremos pronto!

Nami-chan ;)


End file.
